evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Heroes
Fallen Heroes is commonly named for lost heroes and heroines turning over to the dark side. Overview What they are in that way? Many heroes walk a thin line between good and evil, indeed many gooddoers have been driven by despair, rage, or even madness onto the path of evil, often fighting against people they once protected or fought alongside. These villains turn evil due to events in their lives, such as being corrupted by another evildoer, their desire for revenge, a failed love relationship, or even betrayal. A Hero turned to the Dark side is usually the end-result of a protagonist exposed to a Corrupting Influence, a Brainwasher, a Possessor and occasionally a Charismatic Villain, an Extortionist or a Blackmailer. In many ways, a Fallen Hero represents the fear of great person turned into a new hateful being driven in many ways driven into evil. In fact to add more drama into the situation many of this character can turn into Complete Monsters, Once they had thrown away whatever redeeming feature may have had. Types of Fallen Heroes Depending on the setting they can turn in this different scenarios: *'Rejected By Everyone': A character who may have been done heroic things but have been looked down by his/her peers and turned against them. *'Not Good With Rejection'/'The Lost Lenore': The saddest way in that a hero turns into villainy, Many heroes fall in love but in the way, their beloved rejected him or in the worst of the cases died for the greater good. *'From Nobody to Nightmare': An individual that is seen as merely pathetic but in a moment can turn into a new unholy horror. *'From Sugar to Excrement': A character who was looked by anyone as great is later been revealed as true monster bringing shock and/or despair to those who know him/her. *[[From Champion to Power Hungry|'From Champion to Power Hungry']]: A character who initially have a new found power but later used to his/her selfish ambition turned him into the very being they sought to defeat/destroy. *'Protagonist Journey into Villainy': An interesting way to turn a hero into a villain. The individual first begin as good but turn evil. Additional Notes *Commonly Fallen Heroes can be Knights of Cerebus, In a way that serves as a foil to the hero, and also as a cautionary tale to future generations of heroes. *Normally, they will talk about the greatest things they do before turning into villainy, to later rejected those notions. *Characters who were acolytes to a hero or are "Average Joes" don't qualify as Fallen Heroes, Neither Fake Hero who tale fake stories. All in all, These characters could have the possibility to redeem themselves in order to prove that in their heart there is a good person, in others one they could reject such a notion, at the end they choose a way that may never come back. Examples Anime and Manga *[[w:c:villains:Goku Black|'Zamasu' aka Goku Black]] from Dragon Ball Super *'Akihiro Kurata' from Digimon Data Squad *'Lucemon' from Digimon Tamers *'Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' from Date A Live *'Captain Morgan' from One Piece *''Bleach'' **'Kaname Tōsen' **'Maki Ichinose' **'Ganryū' **'Sōjirō Kusaka' **Gotei 13's Zanpakutō spirits ***Haineko ***Sode no Shirayuki ***Zabimaru ***Kazeshini ***Suzumebachi ***Tobiume ***'Hyōrinmaru' ***Katen Kyōkotsu ***Minazuki ***Sōgyo no Kotowari ***Tenken ***Hōzukimaru ***Gegetsuburi ***Gonryōmaru ***Wabisuke ***Ruri'iro Kujaku ***Senbonzakura ***Ashisogi Jizō ***Ryūjin Jakka **'Kōga Kuchiki' **'Kokutō' **'Uryū Ishida' *''Naruto'' **[[w:c:villains:Nagato|'Nagato' aka Pain]] **'Sasuke Uchiha' **'Itachi Uchiha' **[[w:c:villains:Obito Uchiha|'Obito Uchiha' aka Tobi]] **'Menma Uzumaki' *'Akio Ohtori' from Revolutionary Girl Utena *''Fairy Tail'' **'Laxus Dreyar' **[[w:c:villains:Jellal Fernandes|'Jellal Fernandes' aka Siegrain]] **'Hades' **'Acnologia' **'Future Rogue Cheney' **'God Serena' **'Irene Belserion' **'E.N.D.' Comics ''DC'' *''Green Lantern'' **'Krona' **'Vothoom' **'Sinestro' *'Black Adam ' from Shazam *'Superboy-Prime' from Superman ''Marvel'' *'Winter Soldier' from Captain America *''Hulk'' **'Maestro' **'Abomination' *'Venom' from Spider-Man Others *'The Plutonian' from Irredeemable Films Animated *[[w:c:villains:Yokai (Big Hero 6)|'Robert Callaghan' aka Yokai]] from Big Hero 6 *'Tai Lung' from Kung Fu Panda *'Te Kā' from Moana Live-Action *'Dr. Charles Decker' from Konga *'Darth Vader' from Star Wars (fall depicted in Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith) *'Old Man' from Robocop 2 *'Dennis Nedry' from Jurassic Park *'Quentin' from Cube *'Sir August De Wynter' from The Avengers 1998 *'Dr. Vannacutt' from House on Haunted Hill *'Magneto' from X-Men (fall depicted in X-Men: First Class) *[[w:c:villains:Count Dooku|'Count Dooku'/'Darth Tyranus']] from Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *'Pyro' from X2 *'Doctor Octopus' from Spider-Man 2 *'501st Legion' from Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith *'Dark Phoenix' from X-Men: The Last Stand *''Spider-Man 3'' **'New Goblin' **'Venom' *[[w:c:villains:Obadiah Stane (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|'Obadiah Stane'/'Iron Monger']] from Iron Man *[[w:c:villains:Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|'Emil Blonsky'/'Abomination']] from The Incredible Hulk *[[w:c:villains:The Fallen (Transformers)|'The Fallen' aka Megatronus Prime]] from Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen *[[w:c:villains:Two-Face (Nolanverse)|'Harvey Dent'/'Two-Face']] from The Dark Knight *'Angel Salvadore' from X-Men: First Class *'Sentinel Prime' from Transformers: Dark of the Moon *'Andrew Detmer' from Chronicle *'Bane' from The Dark Knight Rises *'Zod' from Man of Steel *'Silver Samurai' from The Wolverine *'Raymond Sellars' from Robocop 2014 *'Winter Soldier' from Captain America: The Winter Soldier *'Bolivar Trask' from X-Men: Days of Future Past *'Annabelle Higgins' from Annable (fall depicted in Annabelle: Creation) *'Louis Bloom' from Nightcrawler *'Henry Wu' from Jurassic World *''Star Wars'' sequel trilogy **'Kylo Ren' **'Knights of Ren' *'Deadpool' from Deadpool *'Angel' from X-Men: Apocalypse *'Ares' from Wonder Woman *'Hela Odinsdottir' from Thor: Ragnarok *'W'Kabi' from Black Panther *''Deadpool 2'' **'Firefist' **'Cable' *'Ghost' from Ant-Man and the Wasp Literature *Stephen King **'Gage Creed' from Pet Sematary *''Middle-Earth'' **'Saruman' **'Gollum' Live-Action TV *'Morgana Pendragon' from Merlin *''Power Rangers'' **'Koragg' **[[w:c:villains:Astronema|'Karone' aka Astronema]] *'The Governor' from The Walking Dead *'Lester Nygaard' from Fargo Toys *''BIONICLE'' **'Makuta Teridax' **'Mutran' **'Toa Vakama' **'Makuta the Mask Hoarder' Videogames *'Shay Cormac' from Assassin's Creed: Rogue *[[w:c:villains:Yuuki Terumi|'Yuuki Terumi' aka Takehaya Susanoo'o no Mikoto]] from BlazBlue *Count Bleck from Super Paper Mario *'Dr. Merlot' from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse *''Xenoblades Chronicles'' series. **''Xenoblades Chronicles'' ***'Zanza' ***'Metal Face' **'Jin' from Xenoblades Chronicles 2. *'Soren the Architect' from Minecraft: Story Mode. *'William Carver' (Telltale Games' The Walking Dead) *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' **'Billy Yoder' **'Dr. Laura Sorkin' Western Animation *'Dark Danny' from Danny Phantom. *'Rigby' from Regular Show. *'Nightra' from Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015. *'Tengu Shredder' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 *[[w:c:villains:Waspinator (Animated)|'Wasp' ala Waspinator]] from Transformers Animated. WWE wrestling *'Torrie Wilson' Category:Dark Forms Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events